Intoxication 12: Awaken
by enbii
Summary: Two stories as one. Ed's missing, Al is helping to Roy to find him. Before Roy gets drunk. Envy got his new toy and is about to test it. [Spoilers. RoyxMovie!Al and EnvyxPride!Ed


**Awaken**

_Asleep or awake; does it matter?_

Colonel Mustang was informed about the boy. He's missing since that night he brought wasted Colonel back home and left without "Goodbye".

And Colonel didn't pay attention to where the boy went, but tripped on own foot and passed out.

Maybe it was his fault, but it was Ed who made him drink. Or was he…?

He sat back in chair and closed tired eyes.

"Uh, sir?"-Childish voice whispered when Roy's eyes snap open.

He spots a tall boy standing before his table with arms on back.

"Umm yes, Alphonse?"-Colonel's face got its serious moment when he rub his eyes and stare at another.

"I was wondering; if it's alright to search for my brother myself. I-I…"

Colonel sighs and closes eyes again-"I know we're slow with our mission, Alphonse. But it's better if you leave this to us. You're still underage to do anything responsible."

But Alphonse didn't listen, his eyes were hypnotized with Mustangs while his arms moved to own chest and crossed.

"Will it be alright if I help you?"

Colonel was in doubts at first, but it was his fault for Ed's missing. In the end, he nods.

"Just one more drink, sir. You seem nervous?"-Alphonse shakes a bottle of vodka in front of Roy, his cheeks turning pink.

Same like his older brother, he brought Roy here to relax before they search for the boy. But Roy was blind; his vision white and blurry and headache impossible to handle.

"I don't think so, Al. Let's go."-Roy tilts head and drops almost empty bottle next to Al.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Are we going home?"

"I think it's better if we do that. You don't look good, sir."

With Roy's arm wrapped around neck, Al moved towards Colonel's place.

When they got in, Roy sat on couch and smiled.

"Sir?"-Confused, Al walked up to him and touched his forehead.

But when he did that, Roy's arm grabbed his and pulled his face closer to wasted Colonel.

"I'm sorry, Al. I'm not sure what am I doing."

With sick smile, he cupped Al's cheek and gently kissed frozen lips.  
Shocked, Al struggled madly but Roy only pulled him closer and pressed their chest together.

_Hearts are beating fast as one, but for different reasons. _

Al could feel Colonel's hand move under shirt and admire his body that was reborn but scared now.

He couldn't move back because Mustang's arm was there too; rubbing his back over brother's maroon cape.

Mustang gently drops his lips to his neck to suck on innocent skin before pulling the boy on couch and moving on top of his smaller body.

"Colonel…?"

"Al, forgive me…"

---------------------

"Edward Elric."-Cold female voice called his name.

"W-what?"-His eyes snapped open.

Locks of golden hair covered his face, some dirty with blood and dust but his eyes didn't see. On his side was a shadow of his brother and enemy.

"Who are you?"-He asked.

His memory was gone, all names deleted and faces unfamiliar. He didn't know own name.

Then, something cold cupped his cheek. Making him face another who had Devil's grin over face.

"It's all right, little one."

Like a mother, whispering to his child, this monster was on his knees whispering to his new toy.

And blonde was calm, or he didn't dare to move. Without emotions, he couldn't tell.

"They won't miss you. They won't remember your name."

Cruel words were coming in soft tone as the elder sin stroked his hair, moving it from pale face before leaning closer to lick blood off his brother's face.

"Let me test you, brother. Let me see if you're truly worthy!"

Newborn monster could feel another move on top of him and pin his still weak arms above head.

"B-brother…?"-The boy whispered in confused tone.

"No. Envy!"-He demanded as his snake tongue licked fragile baby skin and moved south to his chest.

"E-Envy…"-he repeated calmly.

Envy's hand slightly moved under Ed's pants to find something to play with while his new toy lied weak and calm.

And Ed moaned when Envy grabbed his small erection to stroke.

"I see you still have some feelings left. But that's alright."

Envy pulled his pants to knees and took his, now pink, shaft into mouth.

"E-Envy…?"-Edward moaned louder.

Envy pulled his shaft out and looked at Ed.

"P-please…teach me everything I need to know."

----------------------------------------------

"Get on all four now, Ed."

Envy's teaching was painful, but Ed followed his Master's orders as good pet.

He sat on his knees and bended over like a dog on all four, using arms as support.

Hungry with desire, Envy pulled his skort down and sat before Ed's exposed ass.

He cupped his cheeks gently, spreading them and slamming his hard cock in as fast as he could.

But Ed didn't feel pain, it was like a sting to human but pleasure was enough to steal moans and gasps from his mouth.

"E-Envy…"

That name was like mantra to Ed now, and Envy enjoyed hearing him say it.

"Yes, say my name. Just like you did before I killed you. Before I fucking killed that bastard with you!"

He slammed harder and faster in and out, hoping to hear another cry in pain.

"Fucking child, this wasn't supposed to happen. You should be dead!"

His nails were digging deep into Ed's flash as Envy slammed for the last time, cumming into his trembling body.

And Ed screamed.

----------------------------------

"Envy?"

"Yes?"

"Am I like you now?"-Pair of gold but empty eyes starred at another.

"Yes, Pride. You are a monster too."

With silent chuckle he pulled his brother closer to chest and stroked his golden locks.

For the first time, he could hear the younger monster snicker before bending over to kiss his Master.


End file.
